


Sweet Nothings

by evoboo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Reference to cannon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/pseuds/evoboo
Summary: Byleth deserves a treat, but Claude's scheme doesn't go quite as he'd originally planned.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> A small creation for Lightsilverstar's birthday. Her art never ceases to inspire.

'Hey, Claude. You got my note then?' Anna smiled at the young man and beckoned him to come closer, then pulled him by the arm into the darkest corner of the market where the long shadows of early evening hid the package that she was directing him towards.

'Did you _really_ manage to get some for me?' Claude's face broke out into a brilliant grin when the woman nodded.

'Don't I always come through?' She scolded him mildly. 'Why are you even surprised?'

'You are amazing. Truly!' He told her as he picked the box up and handed her a coin-stuffed purse.

'I wish I could have gotten it cheaper.' Anna murmured. 'I think I have an idea who it's for, and if I’m right, then she is really deserving something special.'

'Is it _that_ obvious?' Claude raised an eyebrow.

'Sweetheart, a blind man could see your dedication and affection when it comes to her.' Anna chuckled. 'Not that you are the only one, of course. I don't think I could name a person here that wouldn’t go out of their way where she is concerned.'

'Quite right.' Claude muttered. _'Everyone_ cares for her.’

'And rightly so.' Anna smiled gently. 'Yet I believe that you would wish to occupy a more exclusive place in her heart…'

Claude sighed softly. 'What I _want_ is to ease the pain she is feeling at having to fight people who were once her students at Gronder's Field. Allow her to forget for just one moment, her despair at being unable to save Dimitri from his fate. Actually, right now, I would settle for just getting her to stop trying to work herself to death.'

'You are a good man Claude.' Anna smiled.

.

Claude knew he would find Byleth in the small room that she had designated her office. He stopped by the dining hall and picked up food since he was sure that she would not have interrupted her work to do something as essential as eating. When he reached her door, he kicked it open as his hands were full, and pushed his way in, banging the door closed again behind him.

Byleth had half risen from her chair at his noisy intrusion.

'Claude?' She moved quickly to help him with his burden and cleared a space on her desk.

'Food, Teach.' He replied. 'You need to eat my friend.' He added, going to her hearth to check that the kettle had water. The box that he had collected from Anna he placed down on the floor by the table.

'I was going to ask Cyril to bring me a plate later.' Byleth protested mildly as she lifted the lid on the meal before her. 'Goddess, that smell's _so_ good.' She moaned quietly, picking up a fork and stuffing a mouthful reverently.

Happy that the kettle would boil soon, Claude turned to her with a grin.

'Whoa, slow down... you will choke yourself if you keep that up. When was the last time you actually ate something?'

'Don't remember.' Byleth admitted as she swallowed.

'Not good enough!' Claude chided. 'You are going to make yourself ill, and then you will be no good to anyone.'

'Yes, Ma.'

'I will have less cheek from you!' Claude smirked. 'Do you forget that I am your Lord and leader?' 

'Regularly.' She nodded.

He clutched at his heart dramatically. 'I hope you are teasing me!' He moaned.

'Sit down and eat.' She commanded. 'Regardless of how welcome your interference is - I have a lot of work to get through. We are having dinner _together_ , right?'

'Yes, Ma'am.' Claude saluted smartly and filled her teapot before taking the seat opposite her and removing the lid from his own plate.

'I'd suggest you hurry...' Byleth was eyeing his plate and reached out her fork to spear herself an extra potato.

'Don't fill yourself up too much!' Claude grinned. 'Normally, I would be happy to sacrifice my entire meal to your unique ability to eat more than your own bodyweight in food - however, tonight I have secured you something a little special for your pudding.'

'Oh?' Byleth's look was almost feral. 'Something sweet?' She asked.

'Extremely sweet.' Claude nodded.

'Well then...' Byleth rapidly cleared the rest of her plate, hardly stopping to breath. Once she was done, she pushed her plate away and poured them both tea, an expectant rise to her brow.

'Patience, my friend.' Claude smirked as he slowly chewed his mouthful. 

'Seriously?' Byleth groaned. 'You promise me sweet then make me wait?'

'It will be worth it. I promise!' Claude laughed.

Once he had finally finished his meal, Claude cleared the plates up and then sat back down opposite the woman who was staring at him hopefully. He smiled gently at her and picked up the box from the floor, placing it on the table in front of her.

Her nostrils flared at the spiced smell that came from the container. 'Is that...' She tore the top off the box and looked down at the long, sticky, cream buns that were stacked within. 'Oh!...' She breathed.

'Your favourite, I believe.' Claude murmured.

'Dedue used to make these for me. They are from one of his homeland recipes' Byleth said quietly, taking a bun from the box and staring at it, her eyes distant.

'I remember. You adored his cooking.' Claude nodded gently.

Byleth looked up at him. 'Where in the world did you get these from?' She asked with a hitch in her voice.

'Anna procured them for me.' He admitted.

'Oh, Claude...' Suddenly, he was concerned that he had misjudged the situation and that she was going to cry, but then the corners of her mouth started to turn upwards, and her eyes shone. 'This is magnificent. Thank you.' She whispered.

'Anything for you.' He said thickly, despairing at the pathetic sentimentality of his own words. She didn’t seem to notice though, she was too busy licking at the bun.

Claude stared at her in sudden consternation. How could he have possibly forgotten? He had made a _grave_ tactical error in his scheme to provide her with a little comfort.

The memory surfaced vividly of the effect that he had suffered the first time he had witnessed Byleth eating this very treat. Like now, her tongue had flicked hungrily at the bun, lapping deep at its creamy core and running happily over the sticky glazed top with relish. The teenaged him had very nearly exploded at the shamelessly wanton display, and he had needed to remove himself quickly from the dining hall. 

It appeared that his older self wasn’t managing any better than he had back then. His cheeks flushed heavily, and a sizzling warmth spread outwards from his centre while his heart thundered a wild tattoo in his chest. He turned in his seat to face away from her and gaze solidly at the fire in the hearth in an attempt to control his mind.

'Oh... my... that is _so_ good!' 

The appreciative noise she made didn’t help him one little bit. Abruptly Claude stood, realising that if he didn’t retreat very soon, he probably wouldn’t be able to for a while.

'Well then, I will leave you to it.' He muttered, heading quickly for the door.

'What?' Byleth looked up at him, her eyes huge and disappointed. 'Aren't _you_ going to have one? They are _really_ good!' She coaxed, holding out a fresh bun temptingly towards him.

'Err…' He glanced at the exit, then back at her open and hopeful face. Cursing himself, and trying to grab a firm hold on his teetering libido, he sat back down cautiously, taking the offered confectionary like a man condemned.

'I dunno _why_ you have to eat them like that.' He muttered rebelliously.

'Like what?' Byleth asked in confusion.

'All that sucking and licking.' Claude's face went even redder. ‘Why can’t you just chew it like a normal person?’

'Because that is how it _has_ to be eaten.' She replied seriously. 'You'll see.'

'It _really_ doesn’t.' He grouched and to prove his point he bit down on the bun hard. Immediately the cream from the middle squirted out in all directions, making him jump and covering him in stickiness.

Byleth started to chuckle. 'I told you so!' She taunted, beaming at him.

Regardless of the cream dripping embarrassingly from his face, her smile and her laugh lifted his heart, and he couldn’t help beaming right back at her. 'I suppose my total loss of dignity is worth it since it has made you happy.' He grinned, reaching for a napkin to clear up the mess he’d made.

'Oh no, Claude! Don't you dare!' She was up on her feet and grabbing at his hand urgently.

'Don't what?' He exclaimed, startled by her unexpected movement.

'Don’t waste it!' She demanded, moving over to him and sitting herself solidly on his lap.

'B… Byleth?' He stuttered in surprise.

She shook her head at him and ran her finger along the smoothness of his cheek, gathering up the creamy and then popping it in her mouth.

'Okay...' He gasped. ‘Interesting!’

'The stuff in your hair and beard is a shame.' She murmured. 'Even I'm not gonna recover it from there.' She reached for the napkin he had been about to pick up and set about cleaning the stickiness carefully.

'You are actually an animal. You know that, right?' Claude's hands settled lightly around her waist, keeping her balanced as she diligently cleaned him off. He was trying valiantly to remain nonchalant. ‘I’m surprised that you bothered to use your finger at all and didn’t just lick it straight off instead.’

'I considered it!’ She giggled at his shocked look. ‘What?’ She demanded. ‘We are in a state of war, are we not? How do I know the next time I will get to indulge in anything sweet, let alone something that is so full of creamy goodness. There was no way I was letting any go!'

'Hmm, well, if a bit of sugar actually manages to get your attention so completely, then I think I should keep a stock on hand.' Claude mused. 'Perhaps I could use it to distract you from _constantly_ overworking yourself.'

'I'm not...' She began, but his look of warning shut her up.

'You need to take a break sometimes, Teach.' He urged her, his brow coming forward to rest lightly against hers. 'I can't _stand_ seeing you so tired and down.'

'I need to keep you all safe.' She protested quietly.

'I appreciate that my friend, I really do.' He allowed himself to rub his fingers in circles against her back soothingly. 'It’s just that I... we… care about you. It hurts to see you pushing yourself so hard and shouldering so much without any kind of respite.'

Byleth was mesmerised by the tender exasperation of his expression. She turned her gaze down to the napkin that was still in her hand, covered in the cream she had mopped from his hair, then she turned slowly to throw it on the table and reached into the box of remaining buns. When she finally faced him again, she had a deep rosy blush on her cheeks. 

'You know what, Claude.’ Her eyes met his seriously. ‘It looks like I missed a spot.’ She brought the blob of cream she’d gathered on her finger up to his lips and purposefully wiped it against them gently. ‘Would you mind if I get that?’ 

Claude shook his head wordlessly, gripping her tighter.

‘Good.’ She hummed as she cupped his cheek and brought her lips up to meet his determinedly.

‘How much of that cream is left in the box?’ Claude inquired breathlessly when she was finally done.

‘Enough…’ She murmured with a smile.


End file.
